Some multimedia components, such as televisions and set top boxes, output a preset tone when a user switches between channels for viewing. This preset tone is the same regardless of the channel selected and therefore fails to provide a description or context for characteristics of the channel selected. In contrast, visual indicators, such as station logos or displayed channel numbers, allow a viewer to identify a channel number or broadcast station associated with the channel selected for viewing. However, these visual indicators fail to provide the context of the selected channel to those who are not within direct visual range of the display or who otherwise might not notice the displayed visual indicator. For example, a caregiver may wish to monitor the television channels viewed by a child, but it may be inconvenient for the caregiver to continually stay within direct visual range of the television so as to verify that the child has not selected an inappropriate television channel. Accordingly, an improved technique for indicating a selection of a multimedia channel would be advantageous.